


齿轮

by PLANT_GUN



Category: RPS
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-27
Updated: 2019-12-27
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:38:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21985270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PLANT_GUN/pseuds/PLANT_GUN
Comments: 1
Kudos: 21





	齿轮

“卡！”

随着导演的声音响起，今天的拍摄告一段落。

藤冈靛从“誉狮子雄”的小房间里钻出来，和片场的工作人员们例行寒暄。他的临时搭档和他一样，熟练地向工作人员们鞠躬。

或许是几个月来的默契产生了效果，两个人几乎是同时停下了动作长舒了一口气。他回头去打量站在他身后的青年，对方似乎没有察觉到他的动作，正凝视着他的方向出神。

“岩ちゃん。”

被叫到的青年终于收起了有些恍惚的神情：“……啊，抱歉，ディ一ンさん，拍摄辛苦了。”

藤冈靛没有去捕捉他躲闪的眼神，回以寒暄之后看着青年披上外套走出了片场，背影很快消失在来往忙碌的人群里。

青年叫做岩田刚典，这段时间里是他的搭档，也是他刚熟悉起来的后辈。此时留给他一个像是匆忙逃跑的背影，狼狈得像是剧里那个有些易碎的若宫润一。

他心里明白，真正的岩田刚典和剧本上的人物还是有着不小的差距，进入角色的岩田刚典和片场之外的岩田刚典散发着不同的气场。但是，偶尔他也会发觉若宫润一残留的影子缠绕在那双明亮的眼睛里，望着他时带着挥之不去的叹息。

或许，岩ちゃん不能算是一个很好的演员，毕竟出戏也是修行的一环。藤冈靛想了想，又自嘲地笑了笑，这么看的话他自己也不算。

随着拍摄的进行，时间也进入了深冬。只要这个冬天结束，那双眼睛里的影子也会渐渐开始消散吧。藤冈靛知道，自己只是和他一起完成了一则故事，合上故事书那个世界仍在继续，真正结束的应该是故事外的世界，真实世界的齿轮仍然在转动，带领相交线上的人离开交点。

休息的时候，岩田刚典偶尔会出声和他讨论剧情，剩下的时间他们总是在无言中度过。原本两个人独处的时间就很少，大部分都花在了处理工作上，剩下就是有一句没一句的插科打诨。他们日常生活中都不是话多的人，坐在一起的时候更喜欢当两座安静的雕塑。

“ディ一ンさん。”

岩田刚典的拍摄已经结束，换下戏服他就可以离开了，不知道为什么现在还逗留在这里。藤冈靛没听到他的声音，正垂着眼睛盯着腿上的台本，一只手无意识地旋转手上的铁丝戒指。

专注阅读台本的男人锁着眉头，薄唇紧抿成一条线，那神态完全就是台本上的大侦探，是在东京的高楼大厦里狩猎幽灵的猎人，和他认识的演员藤冈靛差得实在太远。

身为演员必须要揣摩人物的心思，岩田刚典也一直在思考，若宫润一到底是怎么面对眼前从天而降的大麻烦呢？这样的问题并不是有确切答案的数学题，岩田刚典尝试着在无数的采访和镜头前用尽浑身解数去表达，他只能相信老天赐给他的直觉不会太差。那么如果是岩田刚典自己的话，又会怎么做呢？

他突发奇想地清了清嗓子叫到：“喂，狮子雄。”

藤冈靛呼地从剧本里抬起头来，残留着一丝锐利的眼睛落到他身上。显然这个突然的称呼让他也当机了一会，眨了眨眼慢慢反应过来，属于誉狮子雄的灵魂又沉回深黑的眼底。

“怎么突然想起这么叫我？”

“刚才我叫过了嘛，你没理我，”岩田刚典的语气带着些委屈，“没想到ディ一ンさん原来这么喜欢小若宫吗？”

“啊，岩ちゃん是在吃醋？”男人合上台本，盯着他毫不掩饰地笑起来。“怎么还有吃自己的醋的，我当然更喜欢你啊。”

岩田刚典习惯了他的调侃，眨了眨眼睛：“我知道啦。”

不过吃醋这件事倒是不可否认，岩田刚典第一次羡慕起自己饰演的角色来。那些点到即止的称呼，泾渭分明的关系，一旦换成若宫润一的身份都可以变得光明正大起来，藏不住的爱意也可以肆意倾倒。在他们演绎的故事里，岩田刚典可以暂时成为最爱他的那个人，可以用眼神放肆地追逐他的背影，可以凑近他安心地感受呼吸的缠绕。一旦镜头移开，拍摄结束，他就得强迫从这些光怪陆离的梦境里醒来。他们都要回到各自的世界里做那个完美偶像，那些白日梦还是留在镜头记录下的世界里吧。

离开之前，岩田刚典回头看了一眼藤冈靛。年长者正合上台本，口中念念有词，注意到他的视线又转过头来看他。

“明天见。”

男人朝他笑，温和有礼的，沉着冷静的，哪里还有那个自大侦探的影子。岩田刚典下意识地点头、鞠躬，像个和老师告别的乖孩子那样与他的搭档告别。

乖孩子向来主次分明，情感和理性相处融洽——他不会去想本就不该纠结的问题。那些想法，就该和他莫名的不甘、嫉妒一起冲进下水道。

后台忙得热火朝天，摩肩接踵，每个人都恨不得再长出对手脚来。藤冈靛的表演刚刚结束，路过的样子简直可以称为闲庭信步，他在角落里好整以暇地抱着胳膊扫视了一圈，看到了跟着队友推门而出的岩田刚典。

今晚的造型看起来走的是时尚派，衬衫都开了两颗扣子，闪亮亮的亮片和配饰晃出一片璀璨的星光。藤冈靛眯着眼睛，眼神追逐着他耳朵上摇晃的金属耳环。

曾经在片场的时候，他喜欢观察拍摄结束后的岩田刚典。不属于他的忧愁从脸上卸去，换下属于若宫润一的衣服，戴上银白色的耳环，属于舞台的那个年轻人被一点点剥离而出。一个人完全变成另一个人只需要这些步骤，看起来确实很简单，但有没有看起来那么彻底？这点谁也不知道。

忙碌的人群在窄小的过道上来往，岩田刚典走在队伍最后面，偶尔和队友交谈两句，路过藤冈靛身边的时候停下急匆匆的步伐向他问好。年长者笑着点头，拍拍他的肩膀给他加油，理了理衣襟离开了他暂留的角落。

垂下来的那只手碰到了另一只手，两根小指不安分地亲密交缠了一瞬又远离。藤冈靛转头看向身后走远的青年，只看到一抹流连忘返的眼角。今晚他的舞台妆画了眼线，清澈的眼睛被妆点得带上了艳色。

合上书之后齿轮依然随着自然规律转动，这段关系亦没有开始和结束，周而复始无休无止。

外套被随手甩在地毯上，顶灯也没有开，玄关的装饰灯幽幽地亮着光，仿佛是一双窥视这一切的眼睛。他们在黑暗中摸索着接吻，试探着找到对方熟悉的角度深埋入情欲里。

谁也看不清谁，谁也没有想着躲避，一片漆黑是最好的掩饰。即使他们已经足够避人耳目，足够不动声色，黑暗降临的那一刻却谁都没能束缚住欲望。一双略显纤细的手解开纽扣一路向上，攀上藤冈靛的肩膀，撩开衬衫十指相扣挂在他的脖子上。

岩田刚典向来是个主次分明的乖孩子，这一刻他渴求男人的吻，男人便俯身占据他全部视野。一只手拨开他细碎的刘海，露出他的眼睛，他勾起嘴角贴住男人的额头。

“久违了啊，ディ一ンさん。”

“确实很久没有这样了。”藤冈靛侧头去吻他的鬓角，脸颊，侧颈，温热的呼吸一路向下，怀里的人发出几声带着轻笑的喘息。“我还在想如果你不来的话我怎么办呢。”

岩田刚典没有出声回应，手上正专心地和男人的裤腰带搏斗，一阵叮当的金属碰撞声后他完成了任务，双手熟练地握住男人滚烫的欲望套弄起来。

一个吻落在耳际，藤冈靛轻咬住在黑暗中摇曳的金属耳环，若隐若现的流光消失了，牙齿与金属发出清脆的磕碰声。他能感受到自己陡然加重的呼吸，和那双因兴奋而战栗的手。

他听见自己带笑的声音，那是在失控边缘的呓语。

“ワカミーちゃん是乖孩子，”他彻底解开岩田刚典的衬衫，握住藏在松垮衣衫下的纤细腰身，“但我知道岩ちゃん不是。”

坏孩子急不可耐地褪下挂在膝弯的裤子踢到一边，光裸的大腿缠上男人的腰。

“啊啊，原谅我偶尔也想做点坏事。”

一只手捧住他的脸和他接吻，柔软的舌头在口腔内推挤纠缠，偶尔舌苔刮过敏感的内壁还会激起几声呜咽，啧啧的水声在昏暗中被无限放大惹得人脸红心跳。

呼吸都快忘记的、暧昧的窒息里，岩田刚典被男人拦腰抱起，晕晕乎乎地放倒在床上。他并不是没接过吻的人，只是每次被年长者掌握了节奏之后，他都会像这样连意识都交出去任凭对方主导这场性爱。

就像他们曾经合作时那样，放心地把节奏交给对方把控，不知道自己会被带到什么地方去。

至少早已远离最基本的界线了。

岩田刚典身上的衬衫还松松垮垮地挂着，不时滑落到手肘上，被玩得红肿的乳头随着他的动作若隐若现。他想把碍事的衣服脱掉，却因为骑跨在男人身上，双手正艰难地帮男人套上安全套，没法保持平衡，左右为难的境地让他委屈地皱眉。

“ディ一ンさん别光顾着看啊……我……”他的阴茎翘得老高，没得到抚慰因而可怜兮兮地吐着淫水。好不容易戴好套，他的双手扶上男人的腰，小穴正对准男人怒张的性器。

藤冈靛饶有兴致地看着他涨红了脸没有坐下去，一张一合的小穴时不时被性器戳弄着，正饥渴地淌着润滑液。他一只手扶住岩田刚典精瘦的腰，一只手拍了一把挺翘的后臀，两根手指伸进臀缝里戳刺搅弄柔软的穴肉，穴肉迫不及待地包裹住他的手指，更多的润滑液被挤压出来，流到那根粗大的阴茎上。

“都说了，这回交给你，想要的话自己来。”

“怎么这样……”

说完他撤掉两根手指，撑在他上方的岩田刚典咬了咬下唇，腿根颤抖着，缓慢地坐下去。勤于锻炼的艺人有着流畅分明的腰腹线条，被填满的一瞬便生动地颤抖起来，随着主人陡然拔高的呻吟扯出好看的弧线。

这一切都被藤冈靛尽收眼底。两个人交合的部位，对方隐忍着情欲的表情，和被说了“明天有杂志摄影不能留痕迹”便留在大腿根部的青紫吻痕，像一幅缺少光线的油画展现在他眼前。他抚摸着手下柔软的蜜色肌肤，像艺术家爱抚最爱的小提琴，下一秒两手握住对方的细腰。岩田刚典扭了扭身子停住了动作，一只手抚上他的手背，抬起眼睛看他。

“怎么了？”

没能把腰上的手拉下来，男人死死锁住了他的腰。岩田刚典垂着头一言不发，垂下来的细软刘海遮住了他的视线。

“害怕？还是觉得陌生？”藤冈靛托起那只不安分的手，凑到嘴边吻了吻。“我以为你已经习惯我了。”

岩田刚典沉默了几秒，摇了摇头，发出一丝沙哑的呜咽：“我一直在害怕。”他抽回被男人握住的手，直起腰脱掉已经湿透的衬衫甩到一边，两人的交合处随着他的动作发出黏腻的水声。“不过是ディ一ンさん的话，应该就没关系了。”

在男人的注视下，他开始缓缓套弄撑满屁股的阴茎，柱头戳刺着深处的穴肉，柱身上凸起的青筋似乎都能通过紧紧包裹的内壁感受到。骑乘的体位让他被男人的阴茎狠狠钉住，他只能摇摇欲坠地扶着男人的肩膀，像是被穿透心脏挂在荆棘上的爱情鸟。

年长者的游刃有余总是会让男人占据生理和精神上的双重优势，被那双带着笑意的眼睛盯着，岩田刚典觉得自己耳朵开始发烧。藤冈靛还是任由他晃着腰掌握性爱的节奏，微张着嘴呼吸着暧昧地空气，一只手扣住了一边臀瓣揉搓，一只手玩弄着他胸前挺立的肉粒，夹住揉捏，像是孩子变着花样摆弄玩具。

岩田刚典急促地喘息着，几次想把自己胸前肆虐的手拉下来，奈何一有动作就会被男人察觉，换来一记出其不意的挺腰冲刺。坏心眼的肉棒一下捅到肉穴深处，每一寸肉壁好像都被撑到了最大，拉扯得他要从体内燃起火来，大脑被情潮一遍遍冲刷，哪里还顾得上别的东西。

“呜！啊……ディ一ンさん……嗯！轻一点……”

他混乱地说着词句，大口着呼吸空气，叫男人的名字，唯一一根清醒的神经却在欲望包围的大脑里突突直跳。他知道自己在做什么，潜意识的警告却被抛诸脑后，他不想伸手叫停。

小穴吞吐着阴茎，龟头快要掉出小穴又随着他的动作捅进了最深处。他贪婪地吞吐着男人的肉棒，想要那灼热的温度点燃他的每一寸，性爱的火花很快就会烧断他最后一丝理智。

岩田刚典垂眸，用眼里仅剩的清明打量眼前的男人。 男人半阖着眼享受这场性爱，纤长的睫毛轻轻颤抖，薄唇吐出暧昧的喘息。注意到他的视线，藤冈靛抬起眼睛，伸手捧住他的脸颊，拇指摩挲着他发红的眼角。

“口是心非的坏孩子，继续。”

男人温柔的低音彻底攻陷了他的意识，岩田刚典喃喃着我知道，俯下身与男人接吻。

可以再放纵一点，再任性一点，随意说些没有别人听过的荤话，享受脚趾都痉挛的快感，岩田刚典乐意把最深处的自己送到男人面前，他知道男人会照单全收。因为只要夜晚结束，齿轮再度旋转，他们会再次成为镜头前滴水不漏的完美偶像。

但就像藤冈靛曾藉由“誉狮子雄”之手点燃了他名为“若宫润一”的灵魂，他总能无数次被眼前的男人吸引，犯下不计后果的罪行。

这不就和剧里头那个可怜的家伙一样了吗？

岩田刚典自嘲地笑了笑，没来得及细想，便被男人抱住换了个体位，肉棒摩擦搅动着后穴让他被快感冲刷得一阵阵发晕，不由得发出几声惊呼般的呻吟。

上下交换，藤冈靛的身影将他彻底拢住。

他向来拥有常人没有的野心和魄力，在床上也喜欢占据主动，这个圈画领地范围般的动作就是他的进攻信号。岩田刚典清楚这一点，伸出舌头舔了舔下唇，不知饕足地缠着男人接吻。

接下来他就要沉沦在狂风骤雨般的性爱里了。


End file.
